helping
by fear the unknown
Summary: EliClare. —"Might come in handy if things happen with your folks or if you need to ignore an English partner."
1. Helping

**A/N: I'm sick. It's one in the morning and I started this at eleven. I got side tracked. My Trich is getting worse (you can look it up. full word: trichotillamania) and I was hungry, so I got food. That made me sicker. It wasn't good. Plus, when I'm sick, I want Gatorade, so I drank half a bottle of that. :( You know what would make me feel better? Reviews.**

**Words: 1,471**

* * *

**eli-gold49:** more public embarrassment tonight?

Eli waited patiently for the reply. He wanted to seem, even though they were talking through instant message, like he wasn't as desperate as he was. He really wanted to hang out with her. Ever since that incident by The Dot, he'd really wanted to talk to her about something other than English. He hoped that she didn't have anything planned.

**clare-e23:** is that an invitation?

He smiled. This must me she wants to. He really hoped it meant that she wanted to.

**eli-gold49:** do you want it to be?

Her reply wasn't as quick as the others. He was wondering what happened. Did he freak her out (though, he can't imagine why he did. He simply asked is she wanted it to be)?

**clare-e23:** love to hang - but i can't.

She didn't send him anything after that, so he was guessing the conversation was over. He had the feeling something happened, but he was upset that she didn't, well couldn't, make plans with him that he simply told himself, "_Twilight_ was on TV."

It didn't really matter. He would spend more time with her some day.

* * *

He walked into the hallway, going straight to where Clare was. Eli knew she would be at her locker, so he went there, not surprised when he saw her grabbing a book out and putting into her hands. He nodded towards her, even though he knew she wasn't looking.

"Missed you last night. Was _Twilight_ on TV?" he asked sarcastically.

She started walking and talking to him. "She thinks she's protecting me by lying, but she's only making it worse."

Eli grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Stop. Rewind… And play."

"According to my mom," she started, saying everything very slowly like she wasn't sure of something. "everything's fine between her and my dad, but anyone can see that it's not."

"Do you think they're getting a divorce?"

"_Divorced?_"She said the word like it was something bad. His parents had gotten a divorce. It was something that people went through every day. "My-my parents would never get a divorce. My mom's just sad because my dad's always in a bad mood."

"Well, have you told them how you feel?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Clare sighed a little. "I've been trying, but they don't want to talk."

"You could write how you feel in that letter for English class," Eli suggested. "Kill two birds with one stone."

She looked like she was thinking about it. He smiled and walked off to his class and she went the opposite way. He couldn't wait to read her paper.

* * *

He sat on his desk as he read her paper. "How did it feel to write this?" It was amazing.

"Good," she answered simply. "_Really_ good. It's everything I wanted to say."

"Miss Edwards. Mr. Goldsworthy," Ms. Dodds said. "It's nice of you to join us today. Actually, I'm excited to hear your excuses for skipping last class." She threw her head back. Eli rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, violent food poisoning?"

Eli looked at the nails he painted black with a Sharpie he wasn't suppose to have.

"Actually, we were both working on our assignments," Clare said.

"Original, but it's not going to save you from detention. Now, I'd like to hear those assignments. Miss Edwards, why don't you go first?"

"Me?" Her voice was so small.

"Yeah. Come on." Ms. Dodds pointed to the front of the class room. Clare started getting up. "We'll see if the writing helped with your writer's block."

Eli watched Clare walk up front. He knew something was going to happen, but he knew that everyone was going to love her paper.

Clare took a deep breath and started. " '_We need to talk_' is a line that every kid dreads. But you know what's worse? Waiting for it. Every minute, of every hour, of every day. Because I know it's coming. The reason why you're fighting all the time and I know I won't like the answer. But whatever you tell me, it _can't_ be worse than the waiting. So, please. Don't make me wait any longer." She breathed out. He knew that she was going to have a breakdown. He was right about something happening. "I-I'm sorry. Th-there's more. I-"

"That's all right," Ms. Dodds cut off in a whisper. "It's a good start. What say you, Eli?"

Eli looked up at her. He knew Clare was going to hate him for this. "I think… it deserves a bigger audience. Like at the student show case tomorrow?"

Ms. Dodds gasped and looked at Clare, who had a look of shock plastered on her face. "That's a fantastic idea! Clare?"

"Well, it's kind of personal." She glared at Eli as she answered. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, but all great art is personal and this is head and shoulders above your last work. I'm signing you up after class," Ms. Dodds said.

Clare looked at her paper and then moved to her seat behind Eli. She bent down as she walked by. "My mom's going to be at the showcase," she hissed.

Eli turned towards her. "Which means she'll be forced to listen to you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

He turned around.

* * *

"Ladies and gents of the PTA," Save began. "Sav, your student council president here. Are you ready to see…"

Eli stopped listening as he saw a lady wave at Clare. That must be her mom. Clare looked nothing like her. Clare waved back and mouthed 'Hi'.

He looked at her as she turned around. "Okay. You wanted to talk to your mom and now this is your chance."

Clare walked pass him and he turned around.

"Maybe I am a worry wart," she started. "Maybe there's nothing wrong at home."

"Or maybe you're scared."

"Of what?" She whipped around to face him.

"Finding out what's really going on with your parents," he stated simply.

"That's not true."

"Then _prove_ it." She walked pass him and he followed her. "Dodds assigned us as English partners because she thought you needed to take risks.

"With my writing! Not my life. This isn't me shouting in a park with a bunch of strangers. This is my family. It's personal." She turned around and listened to Sav.

"…Now, we have a talented scribe. Only in grade ten, she's taking grade eleven _advanced _English. Please put your hands together for Clare Edwards."

Clare started to walk away, shaking her head, as the people clapped.

* * *

Eli closed the door to his Hearse as Clare's house door opened. She walked out and closed it before she turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Hi, Eli. How are you? Fine, Clare. Thanks for asking," he mocked in a sarcastic tone. She crossed her hands over he chest.

"_Hi_."

Eli smiled. "If you don't want to tell your mom how you're feeling… I respect that."

She walked down the steps. "Too late."

"You read her the letter?"

"And she wants to know as much as I do. She and my dad are talking right now." Clare nodded towards the closed door.

"So, what your saying is: my plan worked?"

She laughed. "Ugh, could you be _anymore_ smug?"

"Absolutely." She laughed again. "Here." He took off his headphones. "You might want to barrow these." She took them. "They're a noise cancellation. Might come in handy if things happen with your folks. Or if you need to ignore an English partner."

She smiled at that. "Thanks."

"And I'm sorry for interfering. Promise not to do it again."

Eli started walking back to his Hearse, but Clare followed him and held his hand. He smirked a little. "Um…" She patted his hand. "You can interfere every once in a while."

He looked down at her hand on his. "But I'm still going to do whatever I want," she added.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," he said as he looked up from her hand. He got back in the car and drove away.

* * *

A few days later, he decided to message her again.

**eli-gold49:** are my headphones working?

**clare-e23:** yep. i'm wearing them now. (:

**eli-gold49: **good.

**clare-e23:** why sending me a message so late at night?

**eli-gold49: **you wanna hang out tomorrow?

**clare-e23: **yes.

It was the best date of his life.


	2. The Date

**A/N: Super crappy. I'm tired. Review anyway?**

* * *

The date had been amazing. He knew the her parents were going to meet him at the door, so he parked his Hearse a long way down the side walk. He decided that he would keep his black shirt on, but settled for light jeans and a white jacket. He knew that it wasn't his style and Clare knew that it wasn't his style, but he didn't want her parents hating him. Clare mentioned once that her father was a little judgmental. He didn't want to be a major screw up.

That would_ not_ be good.

When he knocked on the door, a women had answered. She had brown-ish black hair that was shoulder length and she wore a very tired look on her face. The lady introduced herself as Clare's mother. She held out her hand and he shook it, knowing that she would be easier to get a long with than her husband. Or as Clare referred to them, soon-to-be exes.

The dad showed up then and when he shook Eli's hand, he squeezed it hard. Very hard. Eli had looked at his hand after and noticed red fingerprint marks on his hand. _Damn_, he thought, _this guy could kill me_.

Clare came down then, smiling. She was wearing a very simple, yet beautiful, outfit. It was a black and white polka dotted shirt with a white tank top underneath. She was wearing light jeans and black shoes. Her hair was the same as yesterday and Eli was happy to see that she still had her beautiful clear blue eyes.

They ended up seeing a movie together. It was a simple movie, low budget, nothing special. He was going to take her to see something more romantic, but it had been sold out.

He smiled when she blushed as he held her hand in the middle of the movie. He wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he couldn't. There were too many people around and he wondered what would happen if she didn't want to kiss him too. That would be humiliating.

As the movie ended, he decided to take her to a place to get dinner. He asked her and she decided on some fast food restaurant with food covered in grease.

The food had been gross, but Clare ate it. He didn't know why, but he liked the way she looked when she was just sitting there, eating. He knew it sounded weird, but he just had that thought in his head.

Eli dropped her off after they ate. He walked her to the front door and he did something he never thought he would do on a first date.

He kissed her.


End file.
